The Power Long Forgotten
by sylarsdaughter
Summary: What happens when Kyra Kelly discovers her new powers that didn't exist before and that she is the daughter of the notorious serial killer, Sylar. Follow along on the tale that was excluded from the tv series Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean adopted?" The shock was rushing through my system, this couldn't be happening.

"Your father and I meant to tell you, but there was never a good time for it. We adopted you when you were three, you were just a little thing then, and we were having troubles conceiving our own."

"You mean everything you have been telling me is a lie?"

"Kyra, listen to me. You are still our daughter. That never has to change." I could see my father attempting to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"What do you mean nothing has to change. Everything is changing. You lied to me my entire life and now expect me to be okay with it? Do you even know who my birth parents are?" My voice was rising and my words started to collide. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

"We did some research into it. We weren't able to find your biological dad or your mother, but the records showed that they were separated. We could let you talk to the adoption agent if you don't believe me." My mom was on the verge of tears and my dad looked at a loss.

"What is the adoption agent's cell number?" If my parents wouldn't, I was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with my biological parents.

"Let me find the adoption agent's number real quick." I stumbled up the stairs into my room. Collapsing on the bed, I began to lose myself. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Who was I?

My phone buzzed. My best friend, Spencer, the person I could always count on. He was special, like me.

_How are you? Things seem strained at the Kelly household._ He seemed to always know when I was upset, it was starting to get unnerving.

_I'm adopted._ It was terrible to put into writing. The lie that destroyed all I had believed and all the trust I had in my parents. I couldn't believe that I had just texted that to my best friend. It made it all more real now. I rolled over and saw one of my library books lying on the floor. It was _Activating Evolution_ by Chandra Suresh. Spencer had recommended it because he had found it interesting, and apparently enlightening.

_I'm sure they had a reason not to tell you. Don't take it personally; it's hard to tell a child that you raised that._ I knew he was speaking the truth, but it infuriated me. I couldn't believe that someone actually thought that it was okay to lie to me like that.

_Well it's kinda hard not to take that personally when they do it to you. They could have just told me like every other set of adopted parents did._ I knew that was uncalled for the minute that I sent it. I shouldn't be taking out my anger at him; I should be talking to my adopted parents.

_Look outside_. It was only mid-afternoon; school had only been out for a couple hours. I had forgotten that today was the day of the solar eclipse everyone had been so excited for. I still don't understand what the big deal is, but it was beautiful.

_It is amazing. I need to ask you a question tomorrow during school… but I want to keep the whole adopted thing on the down-low, I'd prefer not to have the entire school talking about it :P._ I needed to know his opinion on trying to find my birth parents, a person with an outside view on what the repercussions could be.

_No problem! My phone is about to die… talk to you tomorrow? _ He was always this caring. If I didn't have such an aversion to high school relationships, we would probably be dating. That is the one question I get asked constantly, "Are you two dating?" No. We are not. We are obviously just friends.

_Sure thing. See you tomorrow _.

(""=="")

I couldn't wait to get out of here. I pulled myself away from the eclipse and over to my closet; I knew I needed some sexy clothing to go to the club I was now old enough to enter, legally that is, not like I haven't before. The ages for the club in Seattle were 16-20, so it meant no alcohol, but it was a place that I could go and forget all the chaos in my life.

I found a pair of skinny jeans that went with my leather boots and purple "I have standards" Life as RX'd tee. I grabbed my keys and purse off my desk and flew down the stairs.

"Where are you headed sweetheart?" My mom called from the kitchen. She and dad no longer cared where I went; they just assumed that I would be smart enough not to get hurt.

"Just heading to the club, I'll be back by 1." I scrambled through the door to the garage and jumped into my Volkswagen Jetta. I honestly was in love with my car; normal people spent their time ogling others' cars while I spend my time in love with mine. It took a while to get there, since I live in West Seattle and the club is in downtown, but it was worth it.

I showed my I.D. to the bouncer outside the club and he glanced at me for a moment and then let me in. The club was dark with lights flashing in a seemingly random pattern that was supposed to correspond with the song playing. I went over to the "bar", they only serve energy and soft drinks, because the bartender was hot.

"The usual?" He glanced over at me with a smile on his face. His name was Michael. He was wearing his typical black dress shirt, with a couple of buttons undone, with jeans. The black brings out his bright blue eyes, which match mine, and his blonde hair. I wish he could just whisk me away from my life, trust me, I wouldn't be complaining.

"Of course." I smiled back at him, letting my hair fall into my face. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and a man in a suit and horn-rimmed glasses was towering over me.

"Can I help you?" He was obviously old enough to be my father and I could see what looked like a gun holster on his hip. I quickly scanned for possible escape routes, maybe the fire escape on the other side of the dance floor?

"Hello, my name is Mr. Bennet with the FBI and I need to speak with you. Now." He pulled out a badge that matched what he was saying, but I couldn't think of anything that I could have possibly done in the past couple days, I don't remember doing, or planning to do, something illegal.

"Okay, lead the way." He turned and started to lead me behind the bar where there were rooms that looked like conference rooms, weird things to have in a club. But before he could turn to see that I was following him, I dashed. I ran as fast as I could to the emergency exit and pushed through the door. The alarm started, but I didn't slow down. I jumped into the Jetta and started to drive, faster then I should have been back to my house.

I finally got home and ran inside. I must have slammed the door because my dad came running into the room. "Is everything okay Kyra?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I was just feeling tired and like I needed some sleep, besides, it is a school night." Before he could say another word I ran to my bedroom and closed the door. And then I heard a knock.


	2. Bombshell

**Hey guys. I realize that this chapter is only a little longer than the first one, but I was starting to hit writers block while going. Reviews are much appreciated! Once again... this is my first fanfiction... so my apologies if it is a little rough.**

* * *

I could hear voices at the door; my dad's voice sounded worried.

"Sir, we have a warrant to search the house and talk to your daughter. Do I need to show it to you right now?" It was the same voice as the man who had said his name was Mr. Bennet. I glanced out the window and saw his car parked in the driveway, blocking me from using my car as an escape route.

"No, no. I'm sure you can talk to her. Let me bring her downstairs." My father was sounding defeated, something that he normally never sounded like. He used to always be protective of all of use, never giving into what others said, until I started asking about my birth parents.

"Well we need to bring her to our headquarters at the police station for questioning over the next 24 hours. We think that she may have witnessed or participated in providing alcohol to a high school party last week." What high school party? I had heard that there was one last Friday and that it was wild, but I had nothing to do with it.

"I'm sure she wasn't involved. Do you really need her for 24 hours?" My mom must have been out picking up my little sister from her friend's, because I didn't hear her voice in the discussion.

"That is standard procedure." I started down the stairs, trying to think of an easy way to sneak through the back door of the house. The hard part was the stairs let off in the middle of the foyer, meaning I would have to run for it, making me look even more conspicuous. I guess the best option would be to find out what this was all about.

"What do you need me for?" I had walked down the stairs and my dad, Mr. Bennet, and a Haitian man, were all standing in the foyer glaring at each other. They all glanced up at me as I spoke up.

"Just some basic questioning, nothing too big. If everything goes as expected, you should be in and out in less that 18 hours." The man almost looked trustworthy, if it wasn't for his constant glances at his Haitian friend.

"Do I have to go? I mean I didn't do anything wrong." My voice was starting to crack. I knew that crying and seeming vulnerable would be the best way to try and get out of all of this. My dad wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You could potentially break our investigation wide open." I looked up at my father and he shook his head at me, giving me the "It's okay, don't worry, you'll be fine" look. I broke away from the hug and walked towards the door. The Haitian man held the front door open for me as Mr. Bennet led me to their car. It wasn't a police car or the FBI car from TV shows; this is when I knew something was extremely wrong.

The Haitian man opened the door to the back seat of the car and I got in. It was a nice car, nothing special. Mr. Bennet got into the drivers seat while the Haitian man got into the passengers.

"So what's your name?" I had realized that I hadn't even heard the Haitian man speak a word since they started following me. We started down the highway, something I wasn't expecting since the police station was only a ten minutes drive from our house. The highway could only get us there a couple minutes faster.

"This is Rene, he is my partner." The response seemed unusual coming from Mr. Bennet, I couldn't figure out why he didn't just have Rene speak.

"Didn't we just miss our exit?" The exit that had a sign for the police station had just gone by and Mr. Bennet seemed to have no intention of getting off there. "I thought that we were going to the police station, we definitely aren't going the right way."

"We aren't going to the police station."

"What do you mean we aren't? You told my dad that you were, and me. Where are we going then?" I felt myself begin to panic. My heart rate went through the roof and I was glancing around me, realizing that I was starting not to recognize my surroundings anymore. This was getting bad.

Then, before Mr. Bennet could say anything, Rene turned to me. He put his hand on my head and said, "Do not be afraid, no harm shall come to you." And then I blacked out.

(""=="")

The lights above my head were blinding me as I was trying to open my eyelids. I tried to roll over, only to realize that my entire body was strapped down. I finally got my eyes to open, and I was able to see the heart monitor next to me. The last thing I could remember was being in the car with Mr. Bennet and Rene, and then nothing. There were muffled voices that sounded like they were outside my door talking. I tried to listen, but the constant beeping made it hard. It finally sounded like they were making their way closer to the doorway.

"We haven't found out her exact ability yet, only that she has one. None of our tests have forced it to reveal itself. Should we just get her back home, or do we wait until it manifests itself more?" It was the voice of Mr. Bennet. The voice that responded was unfamiliar.

"Give it a couple more hours. She should wake soon and if she still doesn't show signs of it, but her in one of the rooms with another, preferably not lethal, one of them. Then send her back home after visiting the Haitian." Why would I have to visit Rene? And what do they mean by "abilities"? I swear that I heard them speaking English but it got translated in my head as total Gibberish. Then I heard footsteps coming into the room I was in.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. How are you Kyra?" He was peering over me. He went and picked up files at the end of the table I was strapped to and read through them.

"Where am I? And what did you and that guy mean by "abilities"? I'm just a normal girl." When I said the last sentence, he glanced up at me suddenly. There was a look of confusion on his face.

"Kyra, did your adoptive parents ever tell you about your biological parents?" He was looking quizzically at me and I couldn't understand why he would ask that question. What could he possibly know about my parents?

"No. They didn't even tell me I was adopted until a couple days before you started stalking me. Why? Are they looking for me? Are they de…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't stand the thought that right after finding out I was adopted I was going to find out that I was an orphan.

"No, your parents are fine. Well…" and then he trailed off.

"What do you mean "Well…"" I demanded. I hated not knowing what was going on,

"We know who your biological father is, but your biological mother dropped off the grid shortly after you were found. So no one knows where she is. There –"

"Wait! You know who my biological dad is? Who?" My heart was racing. I was so excited that I could find out who is related to me by blood, and not just family.

"Well, Kyra. His name is Gabriel Gray. He is otherwise known as Sylar." He looked very nonchalant while dropping one of the biggest bombshells of my life on me.

"Wait. So you are telling me that my biological father, is a serial killer?" The shock was taking over my system. My heart started beating faster and faster as the news was sinking in.

"How do you know who Sylar is?" All of the sudden, Mr. Bennet's eyes flashed. I couldn't understand why what I was saying was shocking.

"It was in the news not that long ago." I was trying to gauge his reaction, to tell whether or not this was something I shouldn't have shared. My heart was still racing and he looked deadly. It hit me for the first time how utterly defenseless I was on this table because there was nothing I could do to protect myself.

"Tell me everything you know about Sylar. Now."


	3. Truth be Told

**So it's been a while since stuff has been posted... a lot has been happening and I had a couple friends that needed me more than my story. But now I am gonna have another chapter up by the end of the week to make up for this! Same as before REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! SO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

Turns out I don't know as much as I thought I knew about Sylar. All I had previously known was about how he murdered people, but that was nothing compared to what they seemed to know. I told them how I had studied how he killed people in school, but left out that Spencer had helped me crack into the FBI's computer system. Mr. Bennet seemed impressed with how much I knew, but I could tell there was a lot of the full picture that I was missing.

"That's all you know? You aren't leaving anything out?" The look he gave me was identical to the one my dad gives me while trying to figure out if I am lying or not. He had to be a dad, probably with a teenage daughter like me. But for once I can be perfectly honest in my response.

"That's everything I was able to find out. Now what is the information that I'm missing, because you must know something that you aren't telling me? Or you would not be so worried about what I know and what I don't." I kept searching his face for answers. I could tell that he was debating whether to tell me what he knew or not.

"And could you let me up from this table? It's really uncomfortable." He glanced over at where the Haitian was standing. "Do you feel comfortable with that?" The Haitian nodded his head and Mr. Bennet released the straps that were holding me down. I sat up and looked around the room. It reminded me of a hospital room, it was sterile and filled with machines that I couldn't identify.

"Here, follow me." Mr. Bennet got up from his chair and walked out the door. The Haitian was watching me closer as I got up to follow him. My shoes and socks were gone. The floor was freezing as I left the room and followed him down a long uniform hallway. He went to the end of the hallway and turned down what looked like another hallway. That's when one of the doors caught my attention. Each of the doors had a small window, and I could see a man through this one. I went to try and open the door when I felt the Haitian's hand come down on my shoulder.

I looked up t him as he steered me back the direction that I was supposed to be going. I went to try and look at another door but he hadn't removed his hand from my shoulder. His grip tightened as I tried to stray from my path. He led me through the door Mr. Bennet had disappeared through. It looked like a conference room with easily two-dozen chairs around a large round table. There was a man I didn't recognize sitting in the chair at the head of the table right next to Mr. Bennet.

"Nice to meet you again Miss Gray." The man was tall, with graying hair, and looked like a man used to authority. He kept looking at me, not like I was a person, but like I was a prize he was waiting to achieve.

"I am not Miss Gray. I am Kyra Kelly, and I would appreciate if you didn't associate me with Sylar." I glared at him. I couldn't believe that after finding out that my dad was a serial killer literally minutes ago, he thought that it was ok to start calling me his daughter. "He is my biological father, not my dad. He will never be my dad."

The man seemed amused with me. I started assessing the room and noticed the file right in front of the man. It had my name on it.

"We understand that you are not used to associating with him yet, but you have a lot more in common with him then you think."

I was shocked. How could he think that I would be anything like him. He was a serial killer that obviously had no interest with me when I was born.

"I am nothing like Sylar! I will never be anything like him!"

"I turned to run but Rene was right behind me, standing in the doorway. He grabbed my arm and dragged me farther into the room closing the door behind him. He drug me to the nearest chair and made me sit, taking the chair right next to me.

"Dammit! Let me go! I want to go home!"

"You need to hear us out Kyra, you might find out being like Sylar isn't such a bad thing after all." Mr. Bennet looked sincerely at me. I tried to calm myself.

"Explain what you mean by having things in common with him." I looked straight at the strange man.

"Well Kyra, we have discovered that you man have an ability just like Sylar.


	4. Sudden Realizations

**Life has been super-stressful getting ready to go back to school combined with writers block. Sorry for this chapter being so late! I am going to try to get one more up before school starts and then try to make sure I keep updating every 2 weeks or so depending on how school is going! REVIEWS ARE FANTASTIC AND ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP WRITING SO YOU SHOULD KEEP LEAVING THEM! I am going to try to keep updating more often! And if you have any ideas on where this should keep going I am totally open to suggestions! **

* * *

"What do you mean an ability?" I was completely lost. What did they mean by ability, that I'm destined to be a serial killer? That there's no way in hell I can ever be normal?

"Well it's complicated-" Mr. Bennet started, but I cut him off.

"Well how about instead of telling me how complicated it is and how I can't comprehend it you just spit it out already! I can understand a lot more than you give me credit for!" Everyone looked at me in shock. I guess I had been louder than I meant to.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Mr. Bennet looked over at Rene and the man, who I still didn't know the name of, who walked the file on the table over to me. It was thicker than it had looked when it was just lying on the table. I opened it up and saw a picture of me from a couple days ago. And then I started to read. They had more information on me than I realized anyone would be curious about. It had all of my basic information, a detailed daily schedule, a list of every activity I have done since I was a child, everyone I have ever encountered, and a full physical. I was speechless.

"How… how do you have all of this?" I wasn't sure how they could even get all of this information, or how all of it would be relevant to anyone.

"Since this company has found out of your existence, we have been keeping careful tabs on you. Some of it to keep you safe from Sylar, mostly to keep everyone else safe from you." The man looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction to what he was telling me. "We have discovered that you have the same anomaly in your DNA that your father and Rene have and we have been waiting for your power to manifest itself."

What he was saying wasn't making any sense to me. I didn't understand what anomaly would be in my DNA. Since I was little I had never had any medical problems or had any issues at all physically. "But what power are you talking about? I don't understand."

Mr. Bennet spoke up. "There are people in the world that are more than average. They have abilities. Some have rapid cellular regeneration, some can travel through time, and others can assimilate other abilities. All of them have a genetic anomaly in common. You share that."

"But what is my ability then? What is Sylar's?" There were so many questions circling around my head I didn't know what to ask first anymore. None of this was making any sense.

"Sylar has the ability to understand how things work. As for you, we don't know what yours will be, but we think that it could be similar to your fathers. We won't know for certain until your abilities manifest for themselves." I could tell they were all staring at me, trying to gauge my reaction to what they have been saying, or not saying in the case of Rene. I kept looking down at the files in front of me.

"How can understanding how things work help you be a serial killer? Why does that help Sylar at all?" I could tell by Mr. Bennet and the man next to him's reaction that I must have been missing something obvious.

"Along with being able to understand how things work, he can understand how people's abilities work. He can take that knowledge and manifest the person's ability, using it himself. But he can only come to understanding a person's ability be opening their heads and examining the brain of the person." As he was talking Mr. Bennet slid a file over to Rene who placed it in front of me. I was filled with revulsion. It was Sylar's case file. It was full of information on everything he has done, including crime scene photos. I pushed the file away from me.

"I don't want to see this." I couldn't get the images out of my head of the parents of some little girl who were held up against the wall with a bunch of objects. "When do my powers manifest?"

They all glanced at each other. I couldn't see how this was all that complicated. "Well… you see-" Mr. Bennet started but the other man cut him off. "We don't have a precise time that your powers will manifest themselves. It could be in two hours or it could be in 20 years."

"So you are telling me that you kidnapped me, fearing that my powers would manifest and I would be super dangerous like Sylar yet you know absolutely nothing about when my powers will manifest?" They glanced at each other and I knew that I was right. This was getting stupid and I was ready to leave. "How about you guys let me leave and then when my powers manifest I will find you and live up to my fathers name and murder all of you?"

They all looked at me completely shocked. The amount of sarcasm that had been used in that sentence and they thought I was serious. "You have all of this information, but you don't seem to know anything. I'm leaving."

I stood up thoroughly expecting Rene to grab my arm, or at least try and stop me. But they just sat there.

"We hope you can understand that we will still be keeping very close tabs on you." The man, damn I need to learn his name, had suddenly snapped back into the professional personality he had had when I first walked in.

"Yes I understand and I hope you realized I don't give a-" and then Mr. Bennet interrupted me. "And that it is for your own safety as much as everyone else's." I turned on my heels and walked out the door before he could finish his sentence.

It only took a minute to get completely lost, but you couldn't pay me enough to ask any of them for help. I kept walking down hallways with the constant feeling that I was going in circles. I started to peer in the little windows in each door. It was impossible to see anyone's face, but I could tell I wasn't seeing the same person twice.

All of the sudden Rene appeared as I went around a corner. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, even though I felt lost and didn't have a clue where I was going.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me the way I had come, but this time through a door I had just ignored thinking it just held another person. Then we were inside _Primatech_, the paper company.

"What the hell? We are inside _Primatech_?" I was ready to yell at all of the people there and demand what was going on until I realized that they were giving me a look like they didn't know where I came from. I could tell that many of them were just people that were going on with their daily lives working at _Primatech_, especially since only a couple of people weren't startled by my reaction when I came through the door that Rene had led me through. Rene started off again towards the entrance. I followed despite all of my senses warning me that this was probably a trap of some sorts.

He led me outside to the Jetta that was waiting for us. Mr. Bennet was already in the driver's seat. Rene opened the door to the back of the Jetta and then closed it after I clambered inside. He got into the passenger seat and the as Mr. Bennet pulled away from the curb there was silence.

(""=="")

He pulled up into my driveway and Rene got out and opened my car door before I had a chance to. I stepped out of the car and he closed the door behind me. He put a hand on my elbow and walked me to my front door. He went to knock but I just turned the handle. This was my house after all. Both my parents were in the family room watching TV. My dad glanced up when I entered the room and Rene was behind me.

"So everything went fine?" He looked to Rene. Rene looked to me, almost expecting me to speak for him.

"Yeah. Everything went just fine. We sorted it all out." My dad seemed pleased with my response and it seemed like Rene approved of it too. I couldn't figure out why I was okay lying to my parents, but I didn't want them to deal with the knowledge that I had just found out. They didn't need to know about my parents and the "abilities" Mr. Bennet and Rene seemed to believe that I would have. I just wanted life to go back to normal.

"Is there anything else you need from her?" My mother seemed anxious to have Rene out of the house, which wasn't like her. She was always the sort of mom that loved having guests. She had something for everyone and always stocked extra food on the off chance that someone could come over unexpectedly.

"Yeah they said they were done. Mr. Bennet said that they might have some follow ups or that they would to double-check some things later. No big deal. Bye!" I shook Rene's hand as he went to go out the door. I knew he had been looking for an out.

My dad stood up and walked over to Rene. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He shook hands with Rene as Rene bowed his head in a silent 'you're welcome'. Then Rene walked out the door as my father closed it behind him.

"So, we have something to tell you Kyra." My parents looked serious. The same as when they had told me that I was adopted.

"Yes?" I couldn't tell where this was going, and I didn't think that I wanted to know. But I had to ask anyways.

"We found your biological father. And he wants to meet with you." I felt like I couldn't breath. If they had found Sylar, and he wanted to meet me, this could only lead to bad things. "His name is Gabriel Grey, and we scheduled him to meet you tomorrow for coffee at the Burnt Toast Café."

"Umm… Okay. Are you sure about this? I don't need to meet my biological dad. I mean, I am fine never meeting them. I would rather life just go back to normal. Really!" I was trying to find a way out of this. I did not want to go meet a serial killer at a café, but if everything was like they told me in _Primatech_, there was nothing that the normal police could do about it.

"No. We insist. We think it is important that you get to know where you came from and who you are biologically related to." My dad seemed adamant about this. "Besides, it's right before the homecoming game, so you can go straight there after meeting Gabriel."


End file.
